


停電

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 8o無料之二閱讀之前請確認自己詳閱此處提醒請確保知道作者本人很糟糕本文為約會(丸亮)停電摸黑開車請確實做好避雷準備掃碼之後請不要外傳，會於8o之後統一放上Lof





	停電

腳大概是陷在了沙粒裡，想要輕輕移動都沒辦法，只是加快了往下陷的速度，渾身布滿了薄汗，強風帶起的沙子弄的眼睛都睜不開，沙子黏在皮膚上的感覺像是長出了層粗皮般觸感噁心，沙子埋到了小腿肚，他已經開始被埋住腰部，胸部，被沙子得壓力擠得無法呼吸，細小的土黃色粒子灌進了喉嚨，佔滿了氣管，堵塞住小小的支氣管，就這麼窒息。

耳邊響著嘎滋嘎滋的風聲，風中混進了雜音，他突然想起來，有過風勢過於強大把車子捲上了天空的新聞報導，是這樣子嗎?他想起了自己開進來的那台越野車，重量和性能都是一流，能擋得過大自然侵略嗎?

如果自己不要這麼想不開，來沙漠中探險好了，如果自己不要不聽勸，自己隻身來沙漠旅遊就好...說到底，為什麼完全沒有自己來過沙漠的印象。

在意識到這件事情是夢本身時，用力睜了睜眼就從夢中醒來了，錦戶睜開眼，被子被纏在下半身的腿間一時掙脫不開，皮膚上布著一層薄汗，像是察覺到他的動靜，坐在床尾的丸山轉過頭來露出了個抱持著歉意的微笑，捲捲的棕髮濕濕的貼在了寬大的額頭上，露出的皮膚也都是汗，他今天穿了件白色的工字背心，現在幾乎都被汗水所浸濕。

"抱歉啊小亮，風扇跟冷氣好像都壞了，我剛醒來的時候都停止了運轉，吵醒你了吧?"想來剛剛的嘎滋聲是擺弄電風扇的聲響，錦戶伸手撈了撈，指尖碰到了床頭的手機，往自己這側撥了撥卻忽略了下落地點，冷不防被砸了下的痛覺讓腦袋突然出現了頓在那一秒的空白。

按了按圓形的按鈕，螢幕解鎖亮起，網路的速度有些緩慢，在這深夜時刻顯得異常，找到了可以查閱停電相關的網站，鍵入了自己家的地址，下方的文字顯示著幾點幾分時被通報異常停電，此刻正搶修中的訊息，看了看預計搶修完畢的時間，再看了看上方時間欄的時間，還有好一陣子呢。

"maru不用看了，不是壞了是停電了，我剛剛查過，還要兩三個小時才會來電呢。"制止了丸山還在擺弄電風扇的動作，錦戶又躺回了床上，這時就很怨恨自己家的床是彈簧床，突然想念起了鄉下老家的榻榻米，起碼翻滾個身還能沾上一身涼意，現在的床上雖然滿是枕頭，但當初標榜著涼感保暖柔軟等各種特殊標示現在一個都不管用，帶來的只有燥熱而已。

坐起了身，背後剛剛貼著床鋪的部分也是濕了整片，丸山還坐在床尾，腦子還留著剛睡醒時的渾沌狀態，錦戶揉了揉眼睛，朝著丸山身上貼了上去，他還想睡，但渾身的熱氣讓他根本靜不下來。

肌膚貼著肌膚，兩邊上頭的汗都讓人感到更黏膩，黏糊糊的湊在一起，丸山的髮尾就近在眼前，已經因為汗水變成一搓一搓的，順著後頸要流進衣領的一滴汗珠被精準的捕捉到，錦戶就這麼湊了上去，伸出舌頭舔掉，鹹鹹的，像是在拉著丸山去衝浪時他不小心摔在水哩，拉起來之後他們接吻的味道。

"maru...熱..."大概他跟小型犬的差別，只差在不會吐著舌頭散熱而已吧，被剛剛的一舔嚇了跳，轉過頭來看著趴在自己背上的錦戶，丸山這麼想，隨手拿過身邊的大扇幫著他扇風降溫，一邊是自己的臉，一邊是小時候的自己的樣子，扇著扇著突然想起件事，推了推他，把扇子塞到了錦戶手中，起身去開窗。

果然開窗之後室內的空氣循環好了很多，但吹進來的風量很不尋常，丸山拉開窗簾看了下，外邊呼嘯的的又是風又是雨，像是颱風過境前的預兆，依稀記得在哪個電視台的食堂電視上播過了颱風即將登陸的新聞，當時只想怕不是要浪費一個得來不易的假日，現在看來比當初所想的更慘了，連宅在家必備的冷氣都被強制停止了運轉。

想來這停電怕不是吹斷的樹幹拉斷了哪條電線，急這一時也恢復不了電力，還不如想想解掉一身汗水帶來的黏膩的方法，他開口道，"感覺等等ryo你應該還是會熱得睡不著，要不去沖個澡吧，我拿手機給你照手電筒?"丸山看了下自己的手機，看上去也是沒充飽得停留在了可憐的93%，這種不上不下、不是整數也不是雙數、尾數也不是5的數字讓人特別煩躁，不過起碼能撐住這幾個小時——如果不是瘋狂玩糖果消除遊戲的話。

"好啊，走!"看著錦戶連蹦帶跳地下了床，光裸的身軀在因為窗簾被拉開而偷渡進門的月光照耀下看上去泛著銀光，丸山也快步跟在了後頭，看著他隨手按了下浴室的開關，卻沒有如想像中亮起和響起抽風機的聲音，他退了回來像是尷尬的又關上了按紐，回過頭來兇惡的小眼神像是要他不准把這當成之後嘻笑的談資，丸山投降般的舉起了雙手，才讓他收回了眼神。

浴室裡一片昏暗，打上了手電筒才不至於撞到門口的馬桶和進去幾步遠的洗手台，檯子上的漱口杯裡插著兩支牙刷，毛巾，刮鬍刀都是成對的，只有髮膠是單罐存在的，錦戶勾著內褲邊緣飛快的扯下自己的內褲，拉開門丟進外頭的洗衣籃，轉過頭來看著丸山，強制徵收了他手上的手機放在洗臉台的板子上，湊過來幫他脫衣服，在脾氣拗的像頭牛的錦戶執著下，丸山僅僅守住了自己脫下褲子的權力。

冷水沖去了身上的汗水，也帶走了皮膚上的炙熱，電熱水器在這種時候自然不可能作用，但兩個人本來就是來沖冷水澡的，錦戶被淋到的第一瞬間"哇"得喊了出來，卻是跟丸山玩起了搶奪蓮蓬頭的角力戰，不想等等跨出還要拿上海綿拖把弄乾地板而拉起了中間隔著的毛玻璃隔板，倒讓光線分散得別有情調，柔和的分散，打亮了兩人的側臉。

"噗哈!"像是從下潛狀態回到水面那樣把頭從蓮蓬頭下抬起，大聲的伴著聲音張開了嘴，錦戶抹了把還流著水的臉，再抹了把，才能好好睜開眼睛，甩了甩濕髮上的水珠。真像被淋濕的小狗，丸山想到，尤其再對上那雙濕漉漉的眼睛。

忘了是誰說過，在電梯裡只要視線對上就會親吻了，但丸山總覺得不應該是這樣，只要人數小於3的場合，兩人對上眼睛都會親吻的，沒有人能抗拒那雙濕漉漉的下垂眼，深黑的顏色，反射的點點光芒，像是夏天線香花火般近距離的明亮，卻又有著不同於那點光芒的持久閃爍。

丸山突然有種衝動，想吻吻他眼下那顆痣，想舔舔他唇下那個痣，最好是能做到那黑點和一旁的皮膚都泛著水光，像是留下自己的痕跡一樣，丸山依稀想起自己有次上了妝之後去吻他，在那小點旁圈上的淡粉色的印，再被他的指節抹去。

吻了吻唇下的痣，理所當然地抬起了頭，明明剛剛體溫還火熱著，但此刻的親吻卻又是如此冰涼，貼上他薄薄的嘴唇，生澀地頂開他的唇間，掃過整齊的白牙，再頂開牙關勾住舌頭，濕潤的親吻不外乎是因為那掃蕩著口腔黏膜和勾走唾液的惡作劇，丸山的手捧住了他的臉頰，好讓這個吻有了施力點能更深入。

下腹像被什麼東西抵住了，硬梆梆的頂著自己有些軟的肚子上，低頭一看剛剛的吻讓兩人的性器都有了反應，一跳一跳的，因為彼此的觸碰而興奮，丸山的手指圈住了兩人的陽具，緩慢而確實地上下擼動，聽得見靠著自己的錦戶的喘息，響在耳邊的同時也挑撥著心弦。

溢出的前列腺液沾濕了虎口，圈住套弄著龜頭下緣部分，錦戶的手也加了進來，互相觸碰著對方的陰莖，指尖挑逗著敏感的頂端，指甲半刮著抵過馬眼口，讓人又疼又爽得後腰發軟，掂晃著飽滿的囊袋，套弄的力道又重上了幾分。

彼此的下腹因為射出都沾上了白點，又被冷水給沖走，看不見白色的體液順著水流流進下水道的樣子不知該說是好是壞，只知道體溫又再次被平息，收緊的肌肉碰上去是如此結實，用食指抵住下滑的水珠，丸山的手指玩趣地在錦戶身上掃動，調笑似的畫著他的肌肉線條。

"maru，我頭髮濕了可不能睡覺。"錦戶抬起了頭，像是撒嬌一樣說著，明明平常都是頭髮濕濕的就往床上倒，嘴上還會說著反正等等冷氣吹了就乾了，還因為這樣感冒了幾次的小傻子，丸山就是拿他沒辦法。

"ryo，你這樣我要怎麼擦頭髮?"丸山玩味的看著他腿間的錦戶，從浴室出來兩人各拿了條大浴巾把身體先擦乾，想著穿著衣服又熱出一身汗乾脆準備裸睡，丸山拿了條小毛巾準備幫錦戶擦頭髮，但現在的姿勢...好像有點難動作。

"你就擦就好，不用理我。"錦戶沒打算起身，丸山只好就著他這樣的姿勢把毛巾蓋上了他的頭，黑而細軟的髮絲在手下被搓揉，丸山一時也專注在了只是幫他擦頭髮這件事，所以在感受到性器落入一個濕軟而炙熱的地方時差點失手揪掉錦戶一搓頭髮，像是報復似的，他的牙齒磨過了頂端，丸山一下子被疼得差點軟了，才被舔了舔似的安撫。

搓著頭髮的動作停了下來，丸山的手隔著錦戶的後腦勺撫上了他的髮絲，他的口腔濕潤而柔軟，剛剛在浴室還在接吻，此時卻含著自己的性器，吸吮讓他的臉頰凹下個弧度，色情的可愛，性器前端突然感覺到了被緊箍，卻又馬上被抽出，回到濕熱的地方。

錦戶吐出了性器抬頭看著他，剛剛一下子被頂到乾嘔的感覺可不好受，眼眶周圍都泛著紅，剛剛口交時包不住的口水從唇邊淌下，讓他看上去又情色又可憐，錦戶直起了腰靠上去，丸山扯著毛巾的兩邊湊近，從他的吻嘗到了自己的味道，不怎麼好，但因為還有亮的味道，他很喜歡。

錦戶半跨坐到了他的身上，臀部前後晃動磨蹭著丸山的性器，微微頂入一點卻又抬起腰部離開，丸山嘖了下，視線正好在錦戶的胸口，一邊一個淺褐色的乳尖，一口含上去就讓他驚得軟了腰，舌尖緩慢的轉動著，讓一旁的乳暈都起了點小小的雞皮疙瘩，乳珠腫脹得被舌尖和牙齒肆意褻玩，鬆口時變得像是個小紅果。

按著錦戶的大腿往下坐，陰莖頂入菊穴的觸感跟口交帶來得全部不同，緊緻又帶著燙人的體溫，口腔的部分更為濕軟，但後穴就是更平滑，一次次承受他的操幹，把著錦戶的腰讓他上下好方便進出，手指在他的尾椎上打轉，鼻尖嗅著他頸間的味道，時不時湊上去留兩個痕跡。

找著錦戶後穴裡的敏感處，被緩慢地頂開每一寸的肉壁，在吸吮著的狀態下又拔出，帶出軟肉又再次挺入，磨上那點時錦戶爽的都勾起了腳尖，急促的呼吸著，丸山吮上了他的耳垂，耳尖都染上了淡淡的粉色。

被吸的腦袋發麻，下身進出的動作更為快速且加重，一次次都操上了身上人的敏感處，錦戶爽得連舌頭都收不回來，被叼住露出來的豔紅舌尖用力吸吮，到胸腔的空氣都像是要被抽乾才被放開，兩人沒有戴套，丸山能做到最大程度的小心，就是不讓床單沾上精液，省得兩人下半夜要在精液味中睡去。

把人折騰的都沒了氣力，丸山抱他進浴室的時候已經累的都軟了腿，不抱希望得轉向了另側，流出來的水卻帶上了點溫度，用溫水沖洗過他的身驅，把人包著大浴巾送回了床上，按開了空調和風扇。

外頭的風還在吹，關上了窗把一切的噪音都隔在外頭，床上的人睡姿不是很端莊，放飛著自己的雙手，看上去還有點可愛，丸山想了想，還是拿起了剛剛就被放置的手機照了張相片，插上充電線，上了床。

再說一次，ryo醬，晚安。

FIN.


End file.
